


Redesign

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: They were finally “officially” moving in together.  They can’t say it went off without a hitch, but it’s nothing they can’t work through.





	Redesign

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “closer.”
> 
> * * *

“Alexander, darling, I told you that you could bring everything,” Magnus chided from his place in the doorway.

Alec turned around, confused. “I did,” he confirmed. “Except for an emergency change of clothing in case I get stuck there, this is it.” Technically it was two changes, one more professional and one he wasn’t going to care about getting covered in demon guts, but close enough.

Magnus grew quiet and had the look on his face that he did when he violated some sense of decorum that Alec himself barely understood. Usually that look was reserved for either Downworlder meetings or, on rare occasions, their travels, which made him question its place in their current conversation. Always quick on the uptake though, he quickly schooled his entire presence into one of nonchalance and teased, “No childhood blankets or secret box of angelically operated toys?”

“No,” Alec replied. He rolled his eyes and grinned at his lover’s antics, knowing the double entendre was intentional. “Just the usual, I’m afraid.” The usual consisted of six short-sleeved t-shirts in varying shades of dark, four long-sleeved, three pairs of cargo pants, two pairs of dress pants, four dress shirts - two of which were recent gifts from Magnus himself, two blazers, and assorted socks and underwear. It was his full year-round wardrobe, sans the boots and jackets. Magnus had loaned him a robe often enough for him to secretly think of it as his own, but didn’t want to start things off on the wrong foot with presumptions. 

“Books? Pictures? Favorite teacup?” Magnus prompted.

Alec gestured towards the small box at the foot of the bed. “Most of the books belong to the Institute or Clave, but I’ve managed to gather a few over the years,” he admitted. Nephilim were not known for taking pictures, the nature of their work meaning they often had to stay hidden from the world and a photograph would draw an eye, both to the individual and their existence as a whole. He had a few of what qualified as pictures though, more so since Fray had appeared in their lives and insisted on drawing them herself if no camera was to be allowed.

A wave of the warlock’s hand and a bookcase appeared next to the dresser where he had just tucked away his belongings. “Unless you would prefer them in the lounge? Or mixed with mine?”

“Magnus, you don’t have to...” he started to protest.

“But I want to,” came the defiant answer.

They were finally moving in together, officially and for real and all that. Magnus had practically redesigned over half of the loft, tweaking things here and there as he went, to make sure everything would flow together seamlessly. The dresser was a new addition, and there were at least three new doors that he had no idea where they now led. One of which was beside him, actually, so he reached for it figuring if he was going to live there, he should know just what “there” consisted of.

He saw Magnus tense out of the corner of his eye but he wasn’t verbally told to stop, so he continued. What he found was a small windowless room full of hooks and bars that ran along two of the sides, the third with built in shelves made from the same rich wood. A padded bench sat in the middle, and the entire thing was lit by what appeared to be a small chandelier.

“Magnus?” he questioned, but then everything clicked into place. It was a walk-in closet, similar to Magnus’ own. The bars were for hangers, the shelves for shoes, the hooks for incidentals.

The other man rushed to explain, “I had forgotten that Shadowhunters were so...”

“Frugal?” he asked.

Magnus winced. “That’s one word for it,” he muttered.

Even Izzy, with her love for dresses, for clothing in general, who spent her allotment on shoes and shinies versus the more practical things he himself preferred, would have trouble filling the space. She and Clary and maybe even Jace could fit everything in there, with room to spare.

“The dresser?”

“Was meant for socks and underwear and pajamas, those kinds of things,” Magnus admitted. Neither mentioned Alec’s entire wardrobe had fit in it.

“I would have to have a new and different pair of socks for every day of the year to fill that,” Alec scoffed playfully in an attempt to diffuse the mood.

“That could be arranged,” Magnus offered eagerly. His hand raised, fingers ready to snap. “Do you want to keep with your default of solid dark, or are you willing to venture out into dark patterns as well?”

Alec laughed despite himself. “I love you,” he admitted with a grin. He grabbed the bejeweled fingers and brought them to his lips to stop the inane action.

“And I love you,” Magnus replied after replacing the hand with his mouth. He pulled back slightly and said, “I apologize for my indiscretions.”

“No offense taken,” Alec assured him. He knew Magnus had only wanted to help, to provide, as was his nature. With that in mind, he had an idea. “What do you say about a tiny adjustment to this though?”

Which is how the shortest wall was altered slightly and soon adorned with weaponry. Bow, quiver, multiple flights of arrows, plus a rack with blades of varying sizes fit nicely into the allotted area. There was even a place for a witchlight or two, as well as some of the more mundane weaponry collected on their travels that was still practical to use.

“Perfect,” Alec sighed contentedly some time later while he leaned up against his new roommate. 

Neither one of them mentioned the way one of the other new doors disappeared when the weaponry was brought to his closet, only to make an appearance again several years later when Magnus decided it was time for a weapons locker of sorts where everything could be contained with less risk of goo on the plethora of designer shirts and trousers he now had Alec wearing on the regular. Though it didn’t take long for Alec to figure out what was behind the remaining unmarked door, which held things he very much enjoyed and would absolutely never show his siblings, no matter how much they pestered him.


End file.
